


Холод

by Mildim



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Drama, M/M, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22172545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mildim/pseuds/Mildim
Summary: Вечная зима в душе Изуны разрастается.
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Izuna
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Холод

**Author's Note:**

> AU, в котором соулмейты отмечены рисунками на теле. Самое их начало – точки. В зависимости от типа мыслей о своем соулмейте на теле того появляется рисунок. Каждая мысль о нем – его разрастание.

Холод пробирался в нутро быстро, оставляя за собой ледяную пустыню. Сводило закоченевшие ступни, и уже практически не ощущались тонкие пальцы рук. Изуну пробивало на дрожь, но пока ее еще можно было скрывать из виду. Ведь эту дрожь на поле битвы могут счесть за страх и трусость. Нет, он не боялся. Совсем не боялся. 

Даже в самую жаркую летнюю погоду Учиха мерз, вопреки тому, что, по натуре своей, он катонщик. Даже в самый разгар веселья в его замерзающей душе существовала неугасимая тоска и печаль. 

Когда-то давно, когда мать еще была жива, а сам Изуна был совершенно невинен, он слышал на окраинах кланового поселения, что те, кто любят, но не любимы в ответ, часто погибают не от вражеского меча, но от собственных чувств и берущего за душу холода, равнодушия, а иногда даже и ненависти возлюбленного. Тогда Изуна был слишком мал для того, чтобы понять. Но сейчас – да. 

Сейчас он прекрасно понимает, о чем говорили те уже погибшие Учихи, он знает, ведь испытывает это на своей собственной шкуре. И то, что чувствует… такого он даже врагу не пожелал бы. 

Даже самому любимому и одновременно ненавистному врагу. Своему вечному противнику. 

Это от его равнодушия Изуна сейчас задыхался. 

Это от его холодности Изуна вечно печален и в апатии. 

Это от его жесткой ухмылки Изуна хочет уйти из жизни, хочет сдаться, но цепляется за старшего брата – Мадару. 

Это из-за него Изуна мучается от безответной любви. 

Это из-за Тобирамы он медленно погибает от собственных же чувств, от холода собственной души и собственного тела. 

Соулмейты… Родственные души. Эти слова вызывали лишь кривую, искаженную болью ухмылку. Никто и никогда не гарантировал счастливую жизнь двум отмеченным. 

Практически все его тело покрыто сплошным огромным рисунком. На нем есть все признаки того, что Тобирама к нему совершенно равнодушен и даже ненавидит. Если начало рисунка, самые кончики пальцев левой руки, еще можно было назвать прекрасным, то все оставшееся уродливо и так не подходит изящному Изуне. 

Морозные шипы, отвратительные маски ёкаев, покрытые льдом цветы и травы, уродливые демоны. Лишь часть лица и кисть правой руки были свободны от этого… проклятия.

Все это удавалось скрывать лишь чудом, мощными иллюзиями и плотной тканью клановых одежд, доспехами. Но теперь… Теперь, когда Изуна падал, пронзенный лезвием оружия, что принадлежало альбиносу, во всем этом не было смысла. 

Изуна был уверен, что у Сенджу на теле практически нет рисунков и те, что есть, – невыразимо прекрасны, как и сама любовь Учихи к этому альбиносу. Ведь даже если он и ненавидел его, то не мог перестать игнорировать свои чувства, сколько бы ни пытался. Все равно не мог перестать вечерами вспоминать алые, лишенные пигмента глаза и бледную кожу, наверняка невероятно нежную на ощупь.

Глаза Тобирамы расширяются от осознания того, что он сделал и чем это может грозить. А еще от, наконец, не скрытых иллюзией отметин. От промелькнувшей в выразительных темных глазах так и не подавленной нежности. От отчаянного безумия в глазах Мадары. От внезапной тишины на поле боя и лязга выроненного из внезапно ослабшей руки оружия о плоский камень.

Когда Тобираме было четыре года, на его запястье появилась небольшая точка – самая первая мысль его соулмейта о нем. И точно тогда же у Изуны – пять маленьких точек на кончиках пальцев левой руки. С каждым прошедшим годом рисунок от этих точек разрастался по телу, хоть и вышел все равно небольшим. Но был невероятно прекрасен. Чем больше чистой коже на теле, тем меньше возможный возлюбленный старается думать о нем. 

Тобирама всегда сомневался, что можно кого-то так любить и при этом стараться практически не думать о родственной душе. А сейчас сам был объектом такой любви. И, понимая, что если он полюбит искренне, то она – эта любовь – может загубить весь его талант, убить его холодную расчетливость. Старался с самого детства убить в себе ее и как можно сильнее возненавидеть этого человека. Кто же знал, что им окажется он. 

На секунду, всего лишь на секунду, Тобираме показалось, будто в его душе лопнула одна тонкая, но несоизмеримо важная нить. 

Ненависть в глазах Мадары кажется воплощением всей ненависти, что существует в этом мире, и Тобирама отчаянно пытается не смотреть в них, отводит собственные, насколько это возможно, сжимает окропленную кровью катану во вмиг вспотевшей ладони.

Громкий приказ главы Учих об отступлении разрывает тишину. Сенджу же в этот миг переводит дух и совсем немного жалеет. И даже сам бы не сказал, о чем именно.


End file.
